The Letters
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Annabeth dies. Percy finds a letter from her to all her loved ones. What does the letter say? How does Percy react? Rated T for character death.


**The Letter****s**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, you already read the summary (hopefully).There is nothing else to say so, read on!**

Annabeth POV

I sighed. The war was coming. I never forgot how I might not make it through. I decided to write a letter, telling everyone I loved how I felt:

_To all my loved ones:_

_Dad: Despite all that we went through when I was younger, and how much I said I hated you, I love you. I know you loved me too, because you never gave me away._

_Emily: I used to think of you as my evil stepmother, but now I know better. Thank you for all your help and support. I love you._

_Bobby and Matt: Thank you for always giving me laughter when I needed it most. Even if it was pranking me. I love you two._

_Mom: When I was little, I thought you had abandoned me, but then I realized that you couldn't have been there, but you supported me and helped me survive the streets. You helped me and for that I love you._

_Thalia: You cared for me as a child. You were my big sister. You have always helped me through whatever problem I had, now and then._

_All the Athena cabin: You guys are the best siblings ever! Sorry Bobby and Matt. You guys have cared for me and loved me, when I thought I was unloved. I love you all!_

_Grover: Thank you for getting me to safety. Your decision to take Luke and I along was very noble. Never forget that._

_Katie: You have been my best friend since we were eight. You have made me laugh and helped me solve problems. I will plant a flower wherever I end up for you!_

_Tyson: We had a rough start, but I really do appreciate what you have done. Someday, I will see you again and we'll have peanut butter sandwiches._

_Chiron: You were a father when I left mine. Thank you for caring for me. I love you._

_Clarisse: Thank you for making me a better fighter. If it wasn't for you, I would probably suck at sword fighting and wrestling._

_Seaweed Brain__: To you, I have the most to thank for. You saved my life countless times. You have helped me up when I was down. _

_I love you. Not the way I love the others. That is family love. I thank Aphrodite for sending you to me, even if you have broken my heart. I love you, Seaweed Brain._

_Love from,_

_Wise Girl_

I carefully folded the letter. I put it in an envelope. I addressed it _To: All My Loved Ones, From: Annabeth Chase_.

I put the letter under my pillow, hoping that when I died, somebody would find it share it.

***Three Weeks Later***

Percy POV

Annabeth was dead. I didn't know how I could live without her. I loved her. I always would. She had died to save me and what could I do for her?

Nothing. I sat on her bunk in the Athena Cabin. My hand found itself under her pillow. There was a piece of paper there. I pulled it out.

_To: All My Loved Ones_

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_To all my loved ones:_

_Dad: Despite all that we went through when I was younger, and how much I said I hated you, I love you. I know you loved me too, because you never gave me away._

_Emily: I used to think of you as my evil stepmother, but now I know better. Thank you for all your help and support. I love you._

_Bobby and Matt: Thank you for always giving me laughter when I needed it most. Even if it was pranking me. I love you two._

_Mom: When I was little, I thought you had abandoned me, but then I realized that you couldn't have been there, but you supported me and helped me survive the streets. You helped me and for that I love you._

_Thalia: You cared for me as a child. You were my big sister. You have always helped me through whatever problem I had, now and then._

_All the Athena cabin: You guys are the best siblings ever! Sorry Bobby and Matt. You guys have cared for me and loved me, when I thought I was unloved. I love you all!_

_Grover: Thank you for getting me to safety. Your decision to take Luke and I along was very noble. Never forget that._

_Katie: You have been my best friend since we were eight. You have made me laugh and helped me solve problems. I will plant a flower wherever I end up for you!_

_Tyson: We had a rough start, but I really do appreciate what you have done. Someday, I will see you again and we'll have peanut butter sandwiches._

_Chiron: You were a father when I left mine. Thank you for caring for me. I love you._

_Clarisse: Thank you for making me a better fighter. If it wasn't for you, I would probably suck at sword fighting and wrestling._

_Seaweed Brain__: To you, I have the most to thank for. You saved my life countless times. You have helped me up when I was down. _

_I love you. Not the way I love the others. That is family love. I thank Aphrodite for sending you to me, even if you have broken my heart. I love you, Seaweed Brain._

_Love from,_

_Wise Girl_

I placed my head on her pillow and I let the tears fall. She loved me.

Later, the whole camp was buzzing about why Percy Jackson had killed himself. Then Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, found two letters. One was from Annabeth, to everyone she loved, telling them thanks for being there and loving her. The other was from Percy.

_Hello everyone,_

_I bet you are all shocked that I committed suicide. I did it because Annabeth was dead. Without her, I couldn't even try to live. _

_Mom: I love you. You never gave up on me, even when I got kicked out of every school and had failing grades. I love you._

_Paul: You would have made a great stepdad. Too bad I'll never have a good one. Thank you for making English easier. _

_Thalia: You never made things easy for me, and I am stronger because of that. _

_Nico: You were an awesome little cousin. Thank you for helping me survive the Battle of Manhattan._

_Grover: You were my first real friend. You saved me several times and you were a great friend._

_Tyson: I'm sorry to leave you, but we can be together soon, and when we are, we can have adventures._

_Chiron: You always gave me great advice and helped me out. Thank you, you saved me._

_Wise Girl: I know you can't read this, but I love you with all my heart. We are going to be together soon. _

_Love from,_

_Seaweed Brain_

3rd Person POV

Percy and Annabeth both made it to Elysium, where they spent a happy eternity, going on double dates with Beckendorf and Silena.

They loved each other for eternity.

**A/N: I know it was really sad and depressing, but I was in the mood for something sad. Please review!**


End file.
